1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of gun safety devices and, more particularly, to a rotary activated gun locking mechanism for precautionary gun safety measures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children and adults have been accidentally shot with a handgun. A proper locking mechanism could eliminate most of the tragedies. There are different methods of securing guns against unauthorized use, but they all have some disadvantages associated with them. If the gun is secured in a locked cabinet, it is not readily available for use in self defense. Trigger locks are often misplaced after being removed and lost. Finally, all methods that rely on keys to secure the locking means are subject to picking or unauthorized key copying. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents describe a locking device released by a key for a firearm:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,498 issued in the name of Arreguin;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,560 issued in the name of Meller, and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,927 issued in the name of Meller.
The following patents describe a trigger locking device to prevent firing of the gun:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,935 issued in the name of McCarthy et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,281 issued in the name of Dreiling et al.
The following patents disclose a rotation-preventing lock assembly for a gun:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,779 issued in the name of Pack;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,741 issued in the name of Chiodo et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,869 issued in the name of Wallace; and finally,
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,618 issued in the name of Justice, Sr. et al describes a set screw locking mechanism for a revolver.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which revolvers can be secured so that they cannot be fired, yet can be quickly enabled by an authorized user in the event that the handgun is needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved gun-lock mechanism that has a unique key to prevent the chamber-receiving cylinder from receiving a cartridge in its chamber.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved gun-safety mechanism that is quick to lock and unlock by inserting a pin in the cylinder to prevent its rotation and loading another cartridge (bullet) into the firing position.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a rotary activated gun locking mechanism is provided for is a revolver type handgun with an integral pick-proof lock. The lock functions by restraining the bullet chamber cylinder. A cylindrical type lock, similar to that used on vending machines, is located on the rear of the gun, right above the trigger. The lock, when engaged, allows for a pin to be extended into the bullet chamber cylinder or special lock receiving cavity where it extends into a matching hole. With the cylinder thus immobilized, it is impossible for the gun to fire as there are no bullets in the line with the firing pin. When an authorized user inserts the key into the lock, the pin can quickly be retraced to allow the gun to operate.
Additionally, the cylindrical nature of the lock, along with an internal anti-tamper pin, prevents unauthorized individual from gaining access to the operation of the gun by prying on it with a screwdriver or similar object.
The use of the present invention allows one to ensure that revolver type handguns are secure from unauthorized or accidental use without the inefficiencies of conventional weapon locking means such as trigger locks and the like.